Ton étoile
by La plume rouge
Summary: Je veux moi aussi éclairer quelqu'un de ma lumière... OS Alan-centric


**Allez, un autre pour la route, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Voici donc un nouvel OS (s'approchant plus d'un ficlet que d'une fanfic, mais restant tout de même un peu plus longue qu'un ficlet =w=) sur cette ô combien magnifique amitié entre Éric et Alan (et je le pense très sincèrement, ils m'ont énormément émue... quoi, je suis hypersensible ? Et... ? Oh et puis taisez-vous ! Bande d'insensibles u3u). Je la trouve si... hum. Comment dire ? Il n'y a que magnifique qui me vienne à l'esprit, tss. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette que mon dictionnaire des synonymes intérieur soit parti se balader je-ne-sais-où pour fuir mon adoration grandissante entre ces deux-là. Et maintenant, non seulement je pleure à leur mort, mais également quand Alan chante Sei to Shi no Sukima, ainsi que Unmei, en duo avec Éric, presque plus émouvant à cause de leurs deux vois unies... en revanche, Shingami Haken Kyoukai me fait toujours autant délirer ! Et re-re-re-re-re-regarder la comédie musciale également~ (suivi de pleurs silencieux à la fin... *veut faire un gros poutou à Alan et Éric*). J'aime beaucoup Checkmate aussi, avec les voix de Yuya Matsushita et Yukito Nishii (bien que j'ai une préférence pour Yuya, je trouve sa voix plus belle, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis~). Quant à Matsumoto Shinya, j'adore son jeu d'acteur, je le trouve super ! Et puis j'aime beaucoup sa voix aussi, comme celles de Taisuke Saeki et Yosuke Crawford. Et le jeu de Uhera Yakuya était hilarant, j'aime beaucoup les prises de tête avec Nagaoka Takuya (au fait... seraient-ils de la même famille ? *Oneejin enquête...*) et Iso Nao, en duo avec Aoki Takatoshi était assez drôle aussi et, et, et, et/PAN/**

**Bref, j'adore « The most beautiful DEATH in the world » 8D**

**J'espère vous avoir ruiné le crâne ! *enfoirée powa***

**Bref... je crois que j'ai fini mon ennuyeux blabla !**

**DISCLAIMER : comme d'habitude : rien n'est à moins sauf la fic et tout son scénario. Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser sur les deux autres (« The most beautiful flower in the world » et « Hope ») mais quiconque touche une seule ligne de mes précieuses créations sortant tout droit de mon imagination ô combien tordu, je le fauche ! 8D**

**RATING : K+ (pour mon blabla de serial speakeuse/PAN/)**

**Bref... bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je te l'ai si souvent dit pourtant, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ; je serais toujours là, quelque part... mais toujours près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu le sais bien, je te l'ai dit tant de fois et tant de fois tu pensais déjà à ton rêve, t'y accrochant désespérément. Mais je ne survivrais jamais à mon inéluctable fin, Éric ; j'y succomberai, et tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas que tu te mures derrière d'immenses mirages tremblotants, qui ne feront que te faire plus de mal qu'il n'en est. Je t'en supplie, mon ami, cesse de croire à ces sottises. Je vais mourir, c'est imparable, c'est la triste vérité. C'est tout. Je ne veux pour rien au monde que tu souffrisses plus que nécessaire ; arrête d'y croire, Éric. Ne t'accroche pas à des illusions, la chute serait trop douloureuse ; tu pourrais même ne pas te relever ; alors ne fais pas de bêtises ; ne pense plus jamais à récolter ces mille âmes qui, soi-disant, me sauveront, ce ne sont que rumeurs et même si cela était la vérité, je n'en voudrais pas, je ne pourrais pas accepter. Je ne vaux pas mille âmes innocentes, mon ami, encore moi que tu te damnes l'âme pour moi. Laisse-moi mourir, j'aurais eu une belle vie, toi à mes côtés et nos regards tournés dans la même direction un instant m'auront suffit ; et puis, je pouvais comprendre la douleur de ces gens à qui nous fauchons l'âme, je pouvais essayer d'être en empathie, je pouvais voir la tristesse de leurs yeux et leurs regrets ; et je les comprenais tellement : moi-même suis terrifié par la mort qui se profile à l'horizon de mon destin. C'est une chose horrible, une peur constante, une panique oppressante ; toutes ces choses que j'aurais voulu faire, toutes ces choses que j'aurais voulu vivre à tes côtés, mon ami.

A présent, une peur encore plus terrible s'empare de mon cœur ; elle l'étreint, l'émiette, le détruit. Éric, ne fais pas de bêtise après ma mort, je t'en conjure. Je ne pense pas mériter d'être un meurtrier au bras invisible ; tu vivras, tu auras une vie heureuse. Et puis je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur ! Ça, tu dois y croire !

C'est mon seul rêve, ma seule pensée, mon unique désir, ma dernière volonté.

Reste, Éric, soit heureux. Pour moi.

Fais-le, je t'en supplie, accomplis mon souhait.

N'oublies pas que... l'étoile qui éclaire ton cœur brillera même après s'être éteinte, elle restera encore un peu, avant de s'éteindre doucement, jusqu'à ce que ta longue existence m'oublie...

Je fus secoué d'un sanglot et essuyait mes joues humides.

Encore une fois, mes larmes coulent. Pourquoi mes larmes coulent-elles?

Je le sais pourtant, je suis résolu à mourir, je le sais, c'est l'issue inévitable mais pourtant... je le sais, je le sais, je le sais ! Je ne veux pas mourir en te laissant derrière moi... je ne voulais pas mourir seul, mon vœu fut exaucé, mais je ne désirerais pas sentir tes larmes rouler sur mon visage, je ne voudrais pas... NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'agissements stupides... mais alors pourquoi ai-je le mauvais pressentiment que tout cela se terminera tragiquement ? Pourquoi sens-je les épines mortelles s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi en pensant au mal que je pourrais te faire... ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas convaincu que tu sois heureux en ne laissant sur mon passage qu'une vague ombre, une faible présence ?

Non. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas convaincu. C'est juste que j'ai horriblement peur...

J'ai peur que la lumière de mon étoile ne s'éteigne trop rapidement sur ton chemin, que tu bascules, que tu tombes... et par-dessus tout, j'ai peur que tu m'oublies...

Ne m'oublies pas Éric, pitié...

N'oublies pas ton étoile.

Je veux briller moi aussi ! Même après m'être éteint, je veux que ma lumière te parvienne encore, et que ce sourire que je chéris tant s'étire toujours sur tes lèvres. Je veux être ta seule étoile, ta seule source de lumière à travers les ténèbres, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver, que je peux t'éclairer suffisamment pour te protéger, mon ami ! Je veux briller pour quelqu'un, moi aussi...

Je veux briller à tes yeux, Éric...

Laisse-moi devenir ton étoile.

La petite étoile qui brille au creux de tes prunelles, la petite étoile faible et maladroite qui tient compagnie à ton cœur.

Je sursautais en sentant des bras protecteurs se serrer autour de mes épaules et en sentant son nez contre mon crâne, puis ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur le sommet de celui-ci.

- Alan... ne pleures pas, je suis là, murmura le shinigami blond, l'air triste.

- Je sais, souffla avec peine le petit brun, recroquevillé sur son lit.

Éric eut un air interrogateur devant sa peine soudaine et l'observa quelques instants, les yeux brillants.

- Alan... mon petit soleil.

Le grand blond caressait ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant, se voulant rassurant et protecteur.

- Oui, mais... quand je serais mort, où sera ton soleil ? demanda brusquement Alan, de nouvelles larmes lui brouillant la vue.

- Alan... tu...

- Non, Éric. Je ne serais plus ton soleil..

Le blond ne répondait pas, serrant les dents ; Alan crut sentir une larme tomber sur sa main et il releva la tête mais son meilleur ami s'était déjà détourné.

- Tu seras toujours là, Alan, tu ne mourras pas...

- D'une certaine manière, non... je serais toujours avec toi... je serais... ton étoile !

- Pfff, se moqua Éric. Une étoile, c'est... si bucolique, digne de toi.

- Oui, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver qui puisse encore me représenter après ma... mort. Je ne serais pas là pour t'éblouir la journée, mais une douce clarté luira dans tes yeux lorsque tu les lèverais vers la nuit étoilée.

Éric pouffa.

- Tu es vraiment romantique, Alan !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes et enfantines ; Éric s'en voulut immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras, s'excusant.

- Je v-veux être là... pour toi comme t-tu l'as toujours été avec moi...

- Mais tu as toujours été là pour moi, Alan... par ta présence, ta... lumière.

- Éric...

- Alors puisque tu le souhaites, tu seras mon étoile !

Alan eut un petit sourire et renifla.

- Ton étoile...

Oui, je serais ton étoile, Éric, je te le promets. J'essaierai autant que je le peux d'imiter le soleil...

* * *

**Bon, je dis juste merci de m'avoir lu et que je continue toujours à récolter des reviews pour mon projet vaudou (cité dans mes deux précédentes fics sur Kuroshitsuji, à savoir ressusciter Alan et Éric o/ ) et je vous laisse, je crois vous avoir suffisamment cassé le crâne avec mon commentaire de début~**


End file.
